Ideas for new episodes of CLE
by Psycho Ulumi Fan
Summary: Here I bring you all that my brain can create to have more episodes of our beloved series : D I hope you like it and leave your reviews!


**ESCAPE**

To Anthea, it was a normal day at the lab. As always, she wore her lab coat. She sat on a chair and she turned on her computer, who was connected to the Cortex interface. While she was working on a secret project of Tyron, that he didn't even explain what does it was and just gave orders to her, appeared a window with a warning that an intruder was trying to enter in the interface of their supercomputer. She, so curious, pressed on it and then this one opened another where she could see Aelita with others in the core of Cortex. Anthea looked surprised and then she said:

- Aelita? My daughter! Why you didn't come with Tyron? Don't you miss me? Don't you want to see me in person?

- Mom! You don't understand! - Aelita said desperately.

- What is the thing that I can´t understand? I miss you! – Anthea said her daughter, with the same soft voice as ever.

- Mom, Tyron is a bad guy!-Aelita said, trying to convince his mother.

-I understand you sweetie, it may not be easy for you know that your mother started from zero a new life after I thought that you and your father died.-Said Anthea, trying to reason with her daughter.

-Let's see ... Why did you think that I died along with Dad? What made you believe that crazy man? – Asked Aelita.

- I ... do not know ... Tyron was the right hand of your father. Did you know it, honey?- Told Anthea to Aelita, very thoughtful.

-Yes, I heard recently ...-Aelita replied, very seriously.

-One day, I was at your father's lab and he desperately ran to me and said that you and your father died in fire at the house. - Anthea said, claiming that he told the truth.

- Which house? The Switzerland one or the Hermitage?-Asked Aelita.

- Hermitage? Which Hermitage? I don't know what what are you talking about, he said that you died in our house of ever, here in Switzerland. - Anthea understood nothing.

-That's the point! Don't you see? We never died… One day, when we still lived at Switzerland, Tyron was to kidnap you in retaliation against dad... From then, we moved to France to hide from Tyron. One day, the bastard sent men to kidnap us and luckily, Dad built a passageway to a laboratory himself did in an abandoned factory… We were in Lyoko for 10 years, but for now, I know nothing about him... Apparently he implanted you false memories. - Said Aelita, wistfully.

- No, It can't be possible! - Shouted Anthea

The grudge was so loud that Tyron heard it from afar. While Anthea was still shocked and couldn't believe it:

- Who are you talking?!-Shouted Tyron.

- With anyone, love! – Shouted Anthea, responding to Tyron.

- Mom? What it's happening? - Asked Aelita, very concerned.

- Wait sweetie, just give me a second! – Anthea answered his beloved daughter.

Then, very quickly, Anthea recorded Tyron entire project on a disk and went to a safe that was in the lab, which had the password only she and Tyron. From there she took some files, some money, keys and a gun that Tyron leave on it there in case of emergency. Quickly, she kept the gun in his pocket and the rest of the stuff in a bag that she had there. She heard some footsteps and behind her she heard:

- With who the hell were you talking about, woman?! - Shouted Tyron with much fury while he approached Anthea in a very threatening way.

- With ... with anyone...! - Meanwhile, Anthea closes the window she could see Aelita and took the gun from her pocket. When Tyron subject her from her arm in a very strong way, she grabbed the gun and hit him in the face, allowing her to escape. Tyron was thrown on the floor and started screaming of pain as he held his face because he was bleeding:

- Aaarrg, damn unfortunate! - Tyron yelled.

Anthea couldn't believe what does she did, but without thinking, she ran out of the main room of the laboratory.

- Catch her, don't let her escape with all those files!-Tyron yelled lab guards, who were actually ninjas. These chased Anthea from behind, some shouted her but anyone could hit her. She also responds with gunfire, giving one of them causing it to fall to the ground and the rest stumble, giving Anthea more time to escape. She walks down a corridor in which at the end had a blast door. On the door were engraved the words "Room Energy ". She curiously, enters to see what were inside and also to hide from the guards for a few minutes. While she is inside, she doesn't turn on the lights and she left the door half-open to see that the guards have spent. Anthea backs down and accidentally bumps into a desk and listen to the sound of falling papers. To see what does she threw, she turns on the lights, but there were more than a simple pair of papers. Inside the room, there were a computer in the desk and it was connected to Cortex to regulate the energy of the core. Besides that, there was a switch and when Anthea activated it, the wall slipped and then appeared a window. Anthea remained shocked by what she saw. On the other side of the glass window, there was a boy of approximately 15 years who was unconscious on a stretcher and strapped to a pair of wires. For every electric shock that does him recived, it regulated more the energy of Cortex. Out of nowhere, Anthea hear many footsteps approaching more and more. Luckily, there was another door in this room; Anthea used it to get out. Anthea found another corridor through which she escaped, but many guards appeared in front of her and behind appeared Tyron with one more guard. The guard grabbed Anthea while Tyron said:

-You lost the game ... Mrs. Anthea Hopper Schaeffer...

- You're a monster! How can you do that to a poor boy? - Asked Anthea, almost crying.

- Is not your business! You can´t escape from me! - Tyron yelled angrily.

- You can't me! - Anthea yelled.

So, Anthea stepped on the foot of the guard, who cried out in pain because Anthea wore heels, and she also hit again on Tyron´s head. So, Anthea saw that in the corridor, there was a big glass window and without doubting, she jumped out there because it wasn't so high off the ground. While she escaped through the park of the laboratory, Tyron yelled from the broken window:

- I´ll catch you fucking miserable, and I'll kill all who love you!

Anthea was more concerned. When she reached the nearest town, she took a taxi to the airport. There, she would take a plane to go to France to meet his daughter, Aelita.

**AUTHOR NOTES:**

First and principal, Thank you for read this fan fict that I wrote! I made this because I wanna introduce to you a new character in the history that all we know. The character that I wanna see in CLE is Aelita´s missing brother. And, this can be a god way to see the Escape of Anthea from Tyron´s lab! What do you think?


End file.
